


Impossible

by 13thSpider



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSpider/pseuds/13thSpider
Summary: The Doctor is saved again by a once forgotten friend





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick sweet one for you.

She woke up on her back. As her eyes opened and slowly blurred back into focus, she became aware of the ground beneath her. It was soft, muddy from a recent rainfall, but not soft enough that it should explain why she had survived the fall. 

“Stars,” she said in a whisper to herself as the night sky above her came into view. “Now with the stars.” She wasn’t sure yet if the sarcasm in her voice was hers to keep or lingering traces of the kind grey idiot who had just vacated. There was always some tiny bit left over, training legs to help guide her along. 

Her face was sore, stinging from from the slam against the grated metal floor of the TARDIS, but strangely it was the only part of her that seemed to have taken any impact despite her fall. Slowly she pushed herself up off the ground with her arms, and surveyed her surroundings. They were immediately familiar, they’d been the last bit of Earth her old face had seen, a battlefield along the western front which had once felt as drenched in blood as her hands.

Not today for either, though. She knew from the position of the constellations that while the where was the same, the when had shifted somewhere in flight or fall. Whatever battles had been fought over this spot of mud, they had faded into nothing but haunted memories for their survivors. 

“So, you’re awake then?” said a voice from just a few feet away. The Doctor reflexively smiled when she heard it, It wasn’t long ago when she wouldn’t have been able to recognize it, and yet now it sang in her ears with renewed familiarity. Some people just felt like home, and a home was something the Doctor was in short supply of these days. 

“Clara,” the Doctor said. “My Clara,” she turned back and looked at the patch of ground she’d been resting. “But how? I thought I were done for...”

“You’re not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve, Doctor. And besides,” she stepped closer to her Doctor and gently placed her hand against her cheek, “what’s the use of you getting a new face if you don’t need me to save it once in a while?” 

“And now you’ll call me a clever girl and tell me to run,” the Doctor said, staring into the eyes of her impossible girl. 

“No, not this time,” Clara said, and before she could speak another word, she leaned in to kiss her. Not a simple peck on the cheek this time, but a long, soft, kiss that said all the things that words had always failed them on. “This is the time I beg you to stay.”


End file.
